Season 1: Episode 03: Catch of the Day
Catch of the Day is the 3rd episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis When Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick save a sea turtle from a fishing trawler's net, they are mistaken for sharks. A shark hunt ensues. Cleo Sertori, getting over her fear of water, saves another turtle, but she is trapped. Plot Emma and Rikki love being mermaids and exploring the underwater realms but Cleo, with her fear of water, still won’t go in. Out on one of their amazing mermaid adventures underwater, Emma and Rikki save a sea turtle from a fishing trawler’s net, and they are mistaken for sharks! The trawler belonged to Cleo's father, and was skippered by Eddie. A shark hunt ensues. Cleo overcomes her fear of water to save another turtle but finds herself trapped in a fishing net. Emma and Rikki free her just in time. Cleo is saved and has also discovered how amazing it is under the sea as a mermaid. Trivia *'International Airdates': **Denmark: February 9, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 9, 2007 on Jetix * This episode aired in the United States on March 16, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Notes * It is the first time Cleo is in the sea as a mermaid. * It is the first time we see Don as a fisherman. * It takes an extremely long time for Cleo to be raised up when she's captured. * Cleo is no longer afraid of the water after the events of this episode. * In subtitling of this episode, Cleo's name is Chloe, and Rikki's name is Ricki. Allusions Quotes :Cleo: There are more important things than seeing how long you can hold your breath for and frolicking with the dolphins. :Rikki: I don't frolic! I glide! ---- :Lewis: Rikki and Emma told me about your dad. :Cleo: Great! So now the whole world knows my dad's a criminal. What would you do Lewis? :Lewis: I'd change my name and move to the country... but that's just me. :Cleo: You're no help. ---- :Cleo: He denied everything, it's really awful. I mean, what could I say? "I know you're lying dad, 'cause my mermaid friends saw you fishing close to the nesting beach." :Rikki: He was using illegal nets too. :Emma: It's true, and they didn't have those grid things in them. :Cleo: This just gets worse and worse. ---- :Cleo: What's going on? :Emma: We've been... you know... swimming. :Rikki: It's the best thing, the reef is out of this world! :Cleo: That's great, so has anyone been able to finish that calculus homework? Question 7's a nightmare. ---- :Byron: See ya. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Byron - Christopher Poree *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee *Bev Sertori - Deborah Coulls *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Eddie - Chris Palframan *Johnno - Damon Gibson *Jake - Unknown Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:H2O Season 1 Episodes